impactfandomcom-20200213-history
Nick Aldis
Nicholas Aldis (born 6 November 1986) is an English professional wrestler currently signed by the National Wrestling Alliance, where he is the current NWA World Heavyweight Champion in his second reign. He is best known for his time in Total Nonstop Action Wrestling under the ring name Magnus, where he is a one-time TNA World Heavyweight Champion, two-time TNA World Tag Team Champion. He is also a one-time GFW Global Champion, one-time IWGP Tag Team Champion and one-time GHC Tag Team Champion. He also appeared on the United Kingdom revival of Gladiators, where he was known by the name Oblivion. He was also a co-presenter of Britain's Strongest Man on Challenge TV in the United Kingdom. In wrestling * Finishing moves ** Diving elbow drop ** King's Lynn Cloverleaf (Cloverleaf) ** MDD – Mag Daddy Driver (Sitout scoop slam piledriver) ** Small package ** Spineshaker (Belly-to-back side slam) ** Tormentum (Twisting Samoan drop) * Signature moves ** Double powerbomb ** European uppercut ** Falling powerbomb ** Rolling prawn hold ** Rebound clothesline ** Scoop lift transitioned into a vertical suplex ** Slingshot elbow drop * Managers ** Austin Idol ** Chelsea ** Kamille ** Rob Terry * Nicknames ** "The Big O" (as Oblivion) ** "The Modern Day Gladiator" ** "The Mag Daddy" ** "Magnus" ** "The Dealer" ** "The National Treasure" * Entrance themes ** Total Nonstop Action Wrestling / IMPACT Wrestling *** "Darkside of the City" by Dale Oliver *** "The British Invasion" by Dale Oliver (used as a member of The British Invasion) *** "Nation of Violence" by Dale Oliver (used while teaming with Samoa Joe) *** "Vs. the World" (w/ "Darkside of the City" Intro) by Under the Influence ** Global Force Wrestling *** "Beast of the Best" by Dale Oliver ** National Wrestling Alliance / Independent circuit *** "The Gilded Warrior" by Retro Shred Feat. Diego Sanjorge Championships and accomplishments * Global Force Wrestling ** GFW Global Championship (1 time) * Pro Wrestling Illustrated ** Most Improved Wrestler of the Year (2013) ** Ranked #8 of the top 500 singles wrestlers in the PWI 500 in 2014 * National Wrestling Alliance ** NWA World Heavyweight Championship (2 times, current) * New Japan Pro-Wrestling ** IWGP Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with Doug Williams * North American Wrestling Allegiance ** NAWA Texas Championship (1 time) * Pro-Wrestling NOAH ** GHC Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with Samoa Joe * Ring Ka King ** RKK World Heavyweight Championship (1 time) * Total Nonstop Action Wrestling ** TNA World Heavyweight Championship (1 time) ** TNA World Tag Team Championship (2 times) – with Doug Williams (1) and Samoa Joe (1) ** Feast or Fired (2015 – World Tag Team Championship contract) ** Global Impact Tournament (2015) – with Team International (Angelina Love, Bram, Drew Galloway, The Great Muta, The Great Sanada, Khoya, Rockstar Spud, Sonjay Dutt and Tigre Uno) ** TNA World Tag Team Championship #1 Contenders Tournament (2010) – with Desmond Wolfe ** TNA World Heavyweight Championship Tournament (2013) ** Wild Card Tournament (2011) – with Samoa Joe ** Xplosion Championship Challenge (2011) Category:Alumni